Energy
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: Meet Changying, A pale skin blonde hair and blue eyed girl. She declares herself the Avatars biggest fan. One day she finally meets the Avatar, but is it all what it seems?
1. Chagyings troubles

A pale skinned girl skipped around the Republic city. She had a beaming smile on her face, it almost seemed like she was excited. Next to her was a monkey, bright orange fur, the creature didn't seem like it was happy like its owner was. The girl spoke, "Chao, about the other day...

The girl stop talking, a very, very tall figure appeared behind her. "Changying, it looks like you've been shopping lately." a deep male voice roared. Chao screeched in a high pitched voice. _"Oh no, that dude found me!" _Changying thought. She brushed her blonde hair to one side, and giggled.

"Jun, it's not what it looks like, i didn't steal your stuff!",Changying said sheepishly. Jun snickered, "Little cousin, you're the only one who does."

Changying thought for a moment and finally responded, "Chao might." The girls' monkey shook his head.

"You're the only one who wakes up in the morning to see the sun rise." Jun pointed out, "A perfect time for a criminal to strike."

Changying shook her head, "the only reason I woke up early TODAY was because of the Avatar, and her first official game for the pro-bending tournament was today."

Jun yawned and scratched his jet black hair, "Oh yah, I forgot about that."

Changying was just about to respond to that carless question until they heard a voice, "Hey, Jun!" A teenager that looked about Juns age, with jet black hair braided into a bun, wearing a earth tribe outfit.

Jun frown turned into a small smile, "Liu, nice to see you!"

Changying sighed, Liu and Jun have been friends since…Forever, now Liu has a small crush on Jun, while Jun acts like the clueless idiot he is. She sighed lightly, realizing she should leave, but i was good timing. "Well, I guess i'll be going." Changying said with a fake smile and walked away.

* * *

"You had to see it Jinora!" Changying exclaimed, "The Avatar was the best, even though she's not a pro-bender, but it's her second victory." Changying mad a 'V' signs with her fingers. Jinora nodded while reading a book. Changying and Jinora are known as the "Why are they best friends" in the Republic. Changying was mischievous .Jinora was known for being the smart one around the city.

"Jinora, aren't you listening?" Changying asked with a slight frown.

Jinore looked up from her book, "Yes, Changying."

"Okay, you're the only person who listens to me when I talk about the Avatar.

Jinora sighed, "I'm going back to Air temple island." she put her book back in her bag. Changying continued to follow Jinora

"Wait up Jinora; i'm planning on meditating with your dad today." Chao done a mini flip in the air.

**This is my first story that is actually well written, thank you for reading.**

**P.S do you want a long chapter every two weeks or one short chapter every day? Anyway, this is my first story in the 'Avatar: The last air-bender' category. Don't worry; Korra will be coming in Chapter three. I really want Changying to see the anti-benders revolution talk. **


	2. Tension

**Okay i like replying to my reviews so here it is,**

**DAve and Bob: I understand that you don't connect with this story. 4 of my characters in chapter one were Ocs, Jinora is a recuring from the actual series.**

* * *

Jinora, along with Changying and Chao, were walking towards the Air temple.

"Hey Jinora, whats that?" Changying poninted towards a crowd.

"Those benders think they're so great!" The girls heard a male voice roar on a stage.

"They think they can do anything they want!"

Jinora sighed,"Ignore them Changying." Changying had a displeced face on.

It took a while for Changying to have a response,"Hey you!"

the man turned away and looked at the small girl. The man had a very, very displeased face,"Shut up bender!" These words charged in the young girls' brain.

"I'm not a bender you idiot!", Changying yelled,"I think being a bender is cool!" The man shook his head.

"See," He told the crowd,"Look what those benders done to this anti-bender." He pointed towards Jinora,who was an air bender.

Jinora sighed heavily,"Changying, it doesn't matter, my dad told me not to be mad at them, that he will deal with it, like I ever cared." Jinora realized her speech was fallen by dead ears, Changying was gone.

* * *

"Tenzin, what's up with those anti-benders?" Changying, angrily, demaned.

"Nice to see you to ,Changying." Tenzin said. Jinora entered the temple giving a hug to her dad.

"Sorry dad I couldn't get her quite.", Jinora explained,"Now they think benders corrupted young anti-benders."

Tenzin sighed, "Changying, promise me you won't talk to them again."

Changying had a very irratated face,"Didn't you hear what they said?", Changying asked,"They were insulting you guys."

Tenzin nodded,"Yes, Thats what I heard, its Republic citys job not young Anti-benders." Changyinh huffed,"Well i guess i'll just go and meditate if no one going to do anything about it."

Changying enjoyed meditating; it always helped her relax her spunky personality. Sometimes it feels like she's sleeping. Ohtertimes she was wonering if she was ever a bender. Changying Parents were orphanes. Usaually, the mother puts the child in nation uniform, for example if the child is from the water nation they'll have a blue blanket and blue clothes. Her Mother and Father weren't in a blue blanket, a red blanket or a green blanket. When they got older they wanted to find out which tribe there from by bending, it didn't work, so her Mother and Father were labeled 'The anti-benders with no nation.' but, Changyings fun time didn't last long when Jinoras' siblings came.

"Changying, your here, you havent been here for months!" The youngest child yelled. He jumped on the girls head holding it tightly,"Jinora said we scared you off last time."

"Hi'ya Changying." The second youngest and oldest came in the room, "I heard that you came, you haven't been here in months well, thats what Meelo said at least."

Tenzin frowned,"Childern, don't disturb Changying, it's the only times she's peacful." Jinora nodded, knowing Changying can be a chatter box at moments. Changying opend an eye, "You know I can hear you."

**I decided to make a small chapter everyday! Hey,at least its sin't one of those really small chapters! Actually it is, *sigh* tomorrows will be bigger i promise.**


	3. Trouble ahead?

Chanying was very displeased with the air- benders'; she was in the middle of a peaceful thought, or dream. She rarely gets the chance to meditate now a days', but what was really important was the fact she didn't know what her dream meant. Changying tried to remember; _everything was quite, everyone was quite, they all stared at her. "I never seen anything like it," A women cried out, "It's hideous!" Changying looked at the women in disbelief, she wasn't hideous! The girl tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth, it seemed like she had gone mute._

_"A hideous bender," A man said, "You see they turned that girl into a bender." Changying remembered that face, it was the man from earlier! Changying was furious, she tried to speak but she couldn't. It felt like all her pain was bottled up inside. Then it happened, many people screamed, "It hurts!"_

_"What did she do?" A woman cried out. They were blind; they couldn't see anything at all._

Changying sighed, she was known for having weird dreams that meant nothing at all, but this time it felt serious. She had to talk to Tenzin. Speaking of Tenzin he felt very displeasd as well,"We shall have a search party." Tenzin told his daughter.

"A search party," Changying asked,"What search party?"

"It's none of your business." Tenzin said,"Maybe you should go home, it's really late."

Chanying sighed," Fine, come on Chao." Her faithful pet jump onto her shoulder, and they were off

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Chanying yelled, opening the door to her house,"Mom? Dad? Ah they must've left or something."

"Chanying, Chanying!", two identical little boys ran towards the older girl.

"Chanying what happened to Mom and Dad?" One of the little boys asked, snot falling down.

"Chill out Bao, they probably left or something, I don't know do I look like a wizard or something?" Chanying sighed.

"No Chanying, they weren't in their bed when we woke up!" The other little boy said.

"Yeah, that's what I told you Baron!" Bao shouted.

"No, I'm smarter than you!" Baron retorted.

"Shut up both of you!" Chanying shouted,"You better toughen up or something because when their out on vacations or business trips, I'm not watching over you! Jun will be watching over us!"

Bao sniffed,"Okay, Chanying."

"Okay, whatever I'm getting a sa...what, what happened?"

**And there is chapter three! Yeah, now I can start typing chapter four!**

**~Shojo-chan cat**


End file.
